


Jalapeno Kisses

by Mweebles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweebles/pseuds/Mweebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Friday night. A night to turn loose! You had accepted your friend Sasha’s invitation to join her and her boyfriend Connie at the local country dance hall to dance the night away. You never expected a certain city boy to make your whole night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalapeno Kisses

"You're here!" Sasha exclaimed gleefully, nearly braining you with her beer bottle as she threw her arms around your neck in a hug.

It was another Friday night at everyone's favorite dance hall. That evening it was dollar beer night (much to Connie's glee) and food booths set up on the large patio selling traditional Fiesta food (much to Sasha's glee). There was no cover charge until 9:00, but it was still rather empty. You guessed that people would start arriving after 8:00. It was only 7:30, after all and the dance hall was a ways from the city.

"Jeez, getting started early, you guys?" you said, returning Sasha's hug.

From the looks of it, her and Connie had already had six beers between them. They looked like a classic country couple. Sasha wore a sleeveless turquoise knee-length cotton dress with brown ariat boots that had a turquoise rose design on them. Connie wore a black button up and blue jeans with a black cowboy hat and boots. You were glad that you decided to wear an off the shoulder white knee-length cotton dress with red paisley designs and plain brown ariat boots. You blended in nicely with your friends.

"You know it!" said Connie, leaning over to give you a side hug and nearly putting your eye out with his cowboy hat. You laughed.

"I guess I need to catch up, then!" You made your way to the bar.

"What? It says it's dollar beer night! What do you mean this is 6.50?" A man with two-toned hair huffed.

"It says for select domestic beer, buddy. Check the list," said Reiner, the regular bartender.

"What a rip-off!" said the man, digging for his wallet. "I don't even like the shitty beer on the list!" You raised an eyebrow.

"No, the rip-off is you paying for piss water," you said, fishing two dollars out of the money clip in your left boot.

The man looked at you and scoffed, but didn't reply. You chose to ignore that his gaze lingered on you a bit too long before he walked away.

"Bud me, baby!" you drawled at Reiner, sliding him the money.

"[Name]!" Reiner gave you a grin. "The music's kinda loud in here, babe. Did you say Bud Me, or Fu-"

"REINER!" You whacked him in the arm. "Shut your mouth! I haven't had enough to drink to deal with that talk right now!"

"Two Buds it is, then!" Reiner chuckled, sliding you two longneck bottles.

"Thanks, hun! Nice seeing you again!" You leaned over the bar to give him a peck on the cheek and then made your way back to your friends. To your surprise, the two-toned hair guy was sitting next to Connie.

"Hey, [Name], this is my buddy Jean from work!" said Connie. Crap.

"Nice to meet ya!" you said, holding out a hand. Jean reluctantly shook it. His hand was surprisingly soft. You softly bit your lip. "Uh...sorry about earlier. But, hey, dollar beer beats six-dollar piss water, eh?" Jean's brown eyes flashed in annoyance at you.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I guess I have more expensive tastes," retorted Jean, taking a sip from his bottle. You and Sasha exchanged glances and snorted.

"Whatever you say, City Boy," you said, popping the top off of your first beer.

"Aw, man. Gettin' called City Boy already," snorted Connie. "I told you to at least try blending in, bro." He glanced at Jean's bottle. "I gotta agree with [Name], though. You're drinking piss water."

"Definitely piss water," chimed in Sasha, scooping a hefty amount of guacamole on her tortilla chip.

"Whatever. What would you recommend?" said Jean, his ears turning red, pushing his empty bottle away from him.

"It's dollar beer night. Live a little, hun! Try out all the beers and see which one you like best!" You said, taking a swig out of your bottle. You nudged your other Budweiser toward him. "You can try that one if you want."

You all watched as Jean frowned at it before popping the top off and taking a swig. He smacked his lips together thoughtfully. You took the opportunity to give him a once over. He wore khaki pants and a simple white button-up Oxford with a black vest. Kind of nerdy, but at least he dressed decent.

"Not bad. A little heavy. But not bad," said Jean, meeting your gaze. His annoyance from earlier was gone, and a bit more warmth shone in his honey-colored eyes. You blushed when his gaze quickly swept over you. You crossed your legs at the ankles self-consciously.

"Bud. Weis. Errr," croaked Sasha.

A Dwight Yoakam song blared over the speakers and she shot to her feet. "Babe! Our song!" She grabbed Connie's arm and swept him out to the dance floor where they started dancing a lively two-step. The place was just starting to fill up with more people.

"So…" You said, grasping for a conversation topic. "Do you dance, Jean?"

"Uh...well...country really isn't my scene." He chuckled nervously and watched Connie and Sasha on the dance floor. "Anyway, I only do the electric slide when I'm drunk."

You laughed. "Well, they should start playing some hip-hop line dances after the band stops playing. That's mostly what I do as well."

"So you don't ever...do whatever they're doing?" asked Jean, nodding to your friends.

"The two-step? Sometimes. The three of us will switch off dancing with each other, and occasionally I'll get asked to dance," you said. You finished off your beer. "I'm gonna get me another one of these. You want one?"

"I'll get it. I did take your second one, after all," said Jean, standing up.

"Oh. Ok, thanks!" You flashed him a smile as you settled back into your seat. He returned a moment later and plunked two Budweisers in front of you. You noticed he had gotten a Bud Light and Michelob Ultra for himself. You flashed him another smile as you both cracked open your bottles.

"So, tell me about yourself, Jean," you said. He blinked at you in surprise before relaxing a bit to answer.

"Well, I just moved here from Chicago a couple of months ago and I'm still getting used to it. I'm getting better pay though. Techspace here pays a lot better than the sister company I worked for in Chicago. There's a lot more vegan and hipster places around my apartment than anything else, though. None of the pizza places deliver to me! I had to order vegan pizza." Jean made a face.

"Hey! I was right to peg you as a city boy!" You giggled. He gave you a smirk before taking a swig of his beer.

"Well? What about you, [Name]?" asked Jean. "Do you live on a farm with horses and cows?"

"FYI, it's called a ranch if there are horses and cows," you said, flipping your hair with sass. "And no, I live in the apartment complex right outside the Chosa Heidan army base. I intern at the news studio while I finish up school."

"That's oddly disappointing. I wanted you to say you lasso cows and stuff," teased Jean. You rolled your eyes at him but couldn't help chuckling.

"Just shut up and drink your beer, City Boy," you said lightheartedly. Jean obliged, his honey eyes looking at you with renewed interest.

Sasha and Connie returned after the next song bringing two large trays filled with food.

"Chicken diablos?" you asked hopefully, gazing wistfully at the trays.

"Chicken diablos!" Sasha yells, handing you a basket. You take it, bowing your head.

"Muchos gracias," you said.

"Si se puede!" Sasha replied. You frowned at her. She must have already been quite tipsy because she had just replied "Yes I can," to your "Much thanks."

Jean started coughing at the smell. Or rather, the potency of the jalapeño peppers. "You're seriously going to eat something so spicy that it chokes you up just by breathing it?!"

"We sure are!" said Sasha proudly. Jean watched you, wide-eyed, as you bit into the chicken diablo, a bit of juice running off your lip and down your chin. You saw something flash in his eyes as he watched you wipe away the mess with a napkin.

"Want to try one?" You offered him your basket.

"No...you can go on and have another, though," he said, leaning forward. "You didn't even flinch. Isn't it spicy?"

"Yeah, but I'm hotter than the pepper," you said. Jean's eyebrows rose, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. Sasha and Connie now had identical smirks, looking between the two of you.

"You guys should go dance," suggested Connie, attempting to sound casual.

"This song's a bit too..." You paused, thinking.

"...Fast." Jean said. "And I'm not quite drunk enough to get out and dance." You nodded in agreement before downing more beer.

"You should dance to the next song!" urged Sasha. You just shrugged and Jean was suddenly really interested in his beer bottle nutritional facts label.

The next song was Luke Bryan's "Country Girl." You and Sasha squealed in glee and made a beeline for the dance floor, leaving the guys to sit at the table. You and Sasha performed the line dance for the song, receiving a few cheers at the "shake it for me," part. You looked back at the table, pleased to see Jean watching you intently. You shook your hips with a bit more emphasis on the next turn. You watched him turn beet red. When another woman danced between your line of sight, you watched him lean over in his seat to gain sight of you again.

"That was so fun!" said Sasha when you returned to the table. Connie pulled her into his lap and kissed her sweetly.

"So thirsty!" you said, grabbing your beer and tipping your head back to glug it. You looked across the table at Jean and noticed he was still watching you intently. "Yes?"

"Nice dance." He said simply. His honey gaze travelled down your figure.

"You liked that, huh? Wanna join me next time?" you asked, flirtatious, spurred on from the adrenaline of dancing. A small smile spread across his lips.

"As long as I don't have to shake my ass," he said.

"Damn. I was looking forward to that!" You teased, giggling. He just smirked before getting pulled into conversation by Connie.

The live band started up on the stage and you all had downed many more beers. Jean had abandoned his chair for the one next to yours. Connie and Sasha had abandoned you again for the dance floor and had been out there for a while.

The band struck up their rendition of "Wagon Wheel," and suddenly Jean was in your personal space, putting an arm around your shoulders with a gleeful expression.

"This is one of my favorites!" he said.

"Mine too!" you said.

You both rocked back and forth in your seats, singing along loudly to the song, Jean jostling you along with his arm. You watched Jean's expression change with the lyrics of the song. Halfway through, you felt a soft kiss on your bare shoulder. Your eyes met and you blushed.

"Let's dance," you said, standing. Jean stood with you and led you by the hand to the dance floor. Your arms wound around each other. Moving to the beat came naturally. You both continued to sing along, grinning at each other. Connie and Sasha danced up beside you, both grinning ear to ear.

"Having fun, City Boy?" Connie asked slyly. You watched him and Sasha exchange a high-five on their other side.

"Oh, hey, bro!" Jean said, yelling a bit too loud. "Yeah, I love this song!" You, Connie and Sasha laughed. It had come to the point in the song where the fiddle played until the end. You and Jean reluctantly pulled away from each other and made to follow Connie and Sasha back to the table until the band struck up the chords to a very iconic song, "Johnny B Goode." All four of you hurried back to the dance floor as the rowdy crowd cheered at the song choice.

"I love this song, too!" Jean said, slipping an arm around your waist and grabbing your other hand. Oh, my. Jean actually had some moves!

"You swing dance?" you asked him in awe. He gave you a grin and brought his lips to your ear.

"That's not all the moves I have." He placed a soft kiss to the skin beside your ear before he straightened up and gave you another spin. You felt butterflies in your stomach, your face flushing a deep red. Beside you, Connie and Sasha were dancing a routine worthy of So You Think You Can Dance.

"I'm a little dizzy," you said to Jean, as you tugged him gently with you back to the table. Your heart was pounding a million miles a minute, it seemed. You plopped down in your seat, reaching for your beer. Jean sat down beside you, grinning wide. You grabbed the last chicken diablo, popping it in your mouth in case Sasha came back. "Mmm. This is just so good." Jean's honey eyes watched you once more, a serious expression on his face. Juice dribbled down your lip and you blushed, about to reach for a napkin.

Without warning, Jean leaned forward and captured your lips with his, his tongue slyly darting forward to lap up the juice on your lip. Before you could react properly, he pulled away quickly.

"Holy shit, that was hot!" Jean opened his mouth and fanned it with his hand.

"Yeah, it was!" chimed Sasha. She and Connie had slipped back to the table during your little moment.

"No, I think he got a bit of my jalapeño juice in his mouth!" you said, quickly handing Jean his beer.

"Still hot!" said Sasha, shrugging. Connie threw back his head in laughter. Jean grabbed his beer and chugged it down.

"You need to build up your spice tolerance," said Sasha.

"Don't worry, Bubba. You can do that when you kiss [Name]," said Connie. Both you and Jean blushed. You rubbed Jean on the back comfortingly.

"Are you okay, hun?" you asked. He leaned into your embrace, bringing his mouth to your ear once more.

"Get that spicy stuff out of your mouth so I can kiss you properly, [Name]."

You didn't need to be told twice! You took a swig of beer and swished it around your mouth before swallowing. Jean met your eyes and you shared a giggle at your impromptu ingenuity. Then, his hand touched your chin, bringing your face closer to his. You closed the gap, throwing your arms around his neck as your lips met. You both ignored your friends' shouts of "Woohoo!" and "Get a room!"

All you could think of was Jean. His lips moving with yours. The strong, clean scent of his cologne. Slight stubble grazing your chin as he deepened the kiss. His arms slipped around your waist, only to trail up your spine and over the bare skin of your upper back and shoulders. You shivered and felt him smile into your kiss.

"Well, it's 10:30, babe," you heard Sasha say triumphantly to Connie. "You owe me dinner for them kissing before midnight!"

"But, babe...I always get you dinner," said Connie.

"Fine. Tonight when we get home, I want you to-"

"Um, excuse me!" You broke away from Jean unceremoniously. "I love you guys, but seriously. You're killing the mood."

"Not our problem. Get a room," retorted Connie, grinning evilly.

"What, do you have a bet for that, too?" asked Jean incredulously.

"...Yes."

~*~

"Well, that was kinda awkward," said Jean, discussing the night with you as he walked you to your car, holding your hand. You giggled.

"Sasha and Connie have always been little oddballs. But they're great," you said. You stopped in front of your car and hooked your arm with Jean's.

"I think you're great, [Name]," Jean said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

"You're pretty cool yourself, Jean," you replied. Jean smirked and pinned you lightly against your car door, leaning down to steal a kiss. He lingered for a bit and you stole another quick kiss.

"Do you...do you want me to drive you home?" your voice was quiet. You didn't know how he would react.

His honey eyes stared at you wide-eyed for a moment. "Huh?" he said stupidly.

"You've had a lot to drink," you said, staring at him pointedly. "I could drive us home and you could stay the night...if you wanted." You bit your lip.

"Oh…OH." You watched the clarity appear in Jean's eyes as the smirk appeared on his face. "I...I have had a lot to drink…"

"Get in."

"Yes, ma'am!"

~*~

Jean had driven you crazy the whole ride home, sliding his hand up your thigh and nibbling at your neck. You could barely get the key in the door to your apartment, as Jean stood behind you tracing soft circles over your shoulders with his fingertips, his warm breath escaping against your bare skin.

Once you were inside, you squeaked in surprise as Jean landed a well-aimed smack to your ass.

"Come here," you purred, dragging him down the short hallway to your bedroom. You don't bother to turn on the lights, instead falling backwards onto your mattress, pulling Jean down on top of you. He settled his hips snugly over yours and you moaned at the feel of his arousal grinding against your sensitive nub through your clothing. His lips found yours, swallowing your moans as he pulled the front of your dress down along with your strap-less bra. His fingers ran in circles around your hardened nipples, making you whimper.

"Fuck," he sighed. He crawled a bit higher on the bed and you heard a click followed by a sudden light as Jean had flicked on your bedside lamp. "I want to be able to see you." His honey eyes were dark with desire as he settled back on top of you.

"Mmm," was all that you could reply as you grabbed his face and pulled him down to your lips. You weren't even aware the hem of your dress had ridden up so far until his fingers made their way beneath the lace of your panties.

You held on for dear life to his shoulders as your hips moved in rhythm with Jean's hand. Jean had a task trying to muffle your moans. After all, he had been quite startled at how loud your moans could be.

"Damn, baby," he had said, his smirk wide as his touch drove you up the wall.

"Jean," you bit your lip. "I'm close. I'm so close..."

His hand only moved faster. You moaned a weak protest.

"J-Jean, I want you inside me when I…" His fingers curled and hit your sweet spot just then. Your back arched, your head thrown back as you let out a bout of gasps and moans.

"Sshh…" Jean soothed, nuzzling your neck as you slowly came back down to earth.

"Damn," you croaked, holding tight to his shoulders and trembling as he slid out his fingers.

"Damn indeed, [Name]. That was beyond hot." His face hovered over yours, smirk in place. "Ready for Round Two?"

"You're too dressed. Take it all off, Jean." He readily obliged, giving you an impromptu strip show as you recovered on the bed. Your mouth twinged in a smirk. You sat up, pulling your dress the rest of the way off and shimmied out of your panties.

He allowed himself to be pushed down onto the mattress, condom in one hand as you crawled over him. Your lips met in a searing kiss. He gasped lightly as you gripped his arousal, giving it a few steady strokes.

"Okay, I'm ready," he whispered. You released him and he quickly slipped the condom on. "Come here." He grabbed your hips as you straddled him and aligned your bodies.

A mutual groan was shared as he entered you. Your hips rocked forward rapidly, heat quickly spreading through your body. You braced yourself against his chest.

"Oh! Jean, please...nggh!" You whimpered helplessly as you gave in to another orgasm. The stimulation of your own hip movement was too much.

"Wow...again?" Jean asked in genuine shock as he watched you shudder on top of him. You giggled at his tone, kissing his chest lightly. The cockiest smirk ever found its way onto his face. His hips ended up taking over the movement and suddenly, you weren't aware of anything but the way your bodies were moving together and the pleasure coming from it. You were only vaguely aware of Jean mumbling sweet nonsensical nothings into your ear as his hips slammed into you.

In the next moment you were reduced to nothing but pleasured gasps and shocked sobs as he made you ride out another orgasm. He hissed through his teeth at the feel of your inner muscles squeezing him. He rolled you underneath him, placing hot kisses along your collarbone as he waited for your tremors to subside. Your fingers wove their way into his hair, pulling him down to meet your deep kisses as he started to move within you once more. You felt the beginnings of another orgasm as his hips came down faster. Biting your lip, you wrapped your legs around his waist, whimpering helplessly as you came once more.

"So...this is number four?" Jean smirked down at you. "Let's see if we can't...whoa!" Jean suddenly found himself rolled underneath you.

"It's your turn now, dammit," you said triumphantly, settling your hips on top of him. His chuckle turned into a moan when your hips rolled, taking him deep inside you. You bit your lip and did it again, whimpering a bit as he brought his hands up to fondle your breasts.

"[Name]...oh fuck, don't stop…" Jean moaned. You didn't. You kept your mind on the pacing and the sound of his gasps. A low growl sounded in his throat as you picked up the pace. You felt the warm spark of another orgasm licking at you. You couldn't hold back anymore, moaning as your inner muscles convulsed around him. Suddenly, he threw his head back, bracing his hands on your hips as he came hard.

~*~

A sliver of sunlight peeked through the window and you groaned, hiding your face in the lumpy pillow…

Lumpy pillow? You lifted your head, graced with the sight of a gloriously naked Jean, sleeping soundly right next to you. The sunlight did nothing to wake him, but damn, if it didn't make him look good! You grinned widely, snuggling into his side. His arm draped over you and he sighed in a satisfied way, letting out a light snore. You couldn't resist placing a few soft kisses to his chest.

His honey eyes fluttered open and squinted against the sunlight at you. "Hrrmm...morning, sexy," he rasped.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," you responded, giggling as he trapped you in his embrace.

"So this is a little late to the game, but...are you seeing anyone?" You blushed at his question and rolled on to your stomach, reaching up to stroke his face.

"Hopefully you now, City Boy."

Jean smiled and turned his head to kiss your hand. "Definitely, Cowgirl."

You giggled. Then, after a few strategic kisses, you spent the rest of the morning making use of your new nickname.


End file.
